vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Afterlife
The Afterlife is a metaphysical concept which exists in The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. "The Afterlife" is the collective term used for the multiple planes of existence which are/were reachable through physical death, in which you exist/existed in an incorporeal state. While "finding peace" and being "sucked into oblivion" are presumed to lead to the naturally existing spiritual realms for souls, there are/were also two other spiritual realms which were unnaturally created using magic. These other dimensions include the Ancestral Plane and the Other Side, which both can either trap or prevent souls from moving on to the natural aspects of the afterlife. History of the 'Infamous' Other Side Origins Two thousand years ago in Ancient Greece, a powerful witch by the name of Qetsiyah created the spell of immortality for her lover, Silas. However, when she discovered that Silas was in fact in love with her handmaiden Amara, an enraged Qetsiyah created the supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side using the newly immortal Amara as the binding object for the spell. The Other Side was meant to keep Silas from finding peace with Amara, but it also trapped other deceased supernatural beings.Season 5, Original Sin Disintegration Shortly after Bonnie Bennett was made the Anchor by Qetsiyah, Season 5 Death and the Maiden the Travelers used this as an opportunity to resurrect their leader, Markos. Season 5, Rescue Me The doppelgänger blood used in their spell reacted negatively to the magic keeping the Other Side intact, slowly unraveling it as a result. Consequently, the Other Side's inhabitants were being transported to their original destinations; the one of light or the one of darkness. The Other Side itself, eventually collapsed completely, freeing the supernatural creatures from its purgatory and allowing their souls to enter the original aspects of the afterlife once more. Season 5, Home Realms of the Afterlife */The Bright World/ */The Dark World/ *The Ancestral Plane * The Other Side (Formerly) Concepts of Heaven and Hell The original spiritual realms of the afterlife have been somewhat of a vague matter, being only mentioned through brief conversations about death. It is implied that the concepts of Heaven and Hell do exist in some form, known in-universe as "finding peace" or being "sucked into oblivion." Jenna Sommers, Sheila Bennett, and Lexi Branson are among those confirmed to have found peace, whereas Katherine Pierce, Vicki Donovan, Silas, and others have been shown being forcibly sucked into oblivion. Trivia *In The Originals: The Rise , Hugo Rey's soul is summoned but it's unknown if his soul was summoned from the Other Side or not because he died an untriggered werewolf. **Because Tyler Lockwood died as an untriggered werewolf in Home and went to The Other Side before being resurrected in the same episode, it is highly likely that Hugo Reys came from The Other Side. *According to Julie Plec, the rest of the other side might have sucked into the afterlife.http://tvline.com/2014/05/16/vampire-diaries-season-6-spoilers-damon-bonnie-dead-alive/ People Who Most Likely Found Peace *Annabelle *Pearl *Richard Lockwood *Carol Lockwood *Jenna Sommers *Lexi Branson *Sheila Bennett *Bill Forbes *Aimee Bradley *Sarah *Zach Salvatore *Grayson Gilbert *Miranda Sommers-Gilbert *John Gilbert *Pastor Young and the other unnamed council members *Amara *Tatia *Tom Avery *Wes Maxfield *Aaron Whitmore *Andie Star *Henrik Mikaelson *Maggie James *Rudy Hopkins *Atticus Shane *Jesse (Unknown) *Nadia Petrova (Unknown) *Emily Bennett *Ayana *Qetsiyah (Unknown) *Rose-Marie (Unknown) * Father Kieran * Timothy * Hugo Reys * Mikael * Esther * Dahlia References See Also Category:Dimensions Category:Locations